Embodiments of the inventive concepts provide methods of forming contact holes of semiconductor devices.
Since semiconductor devices include small and fine elements, spaces between contact holes are narrower. Thus, forming contact holes having very narrow spaces, widths, or diameters may be very difficult if those are formed using conventional photolithography processes. Accordingly, various techniques for forming fine patterns using double patterning processes, quadruple patterning processes, and direct self-assembly (DSA) processes have been suggested. These processes may be good for forming the fine patterns in the cell area; however, unnecessary patterns may be formed in the edge area and/or the peripheral area. Accordingly, a method which forms the fine patterns only in the cell area and does not form the unnecessary patterns in the edge area and/or the peripheral area may be required.